A motor vehicle with active suspension control frequently has a chassis position sensor that captures a sensor value for the chassis position. By way of example, the sensor value indicates an angle of the wheel of the motor vehicle with respect to a chassis of the motor vehicle. The chassis position sensor can comprise a signal output for outputting a captured sensor value in the form of an analog voltage signal. Further, the signal output may be connected via a signal line to an electronic controller, such as an electronic control unit (ECU), that is designed to extract a sensor value from the analog voltage signal and to process the extracted sensor value further.
In this context, the electronic controller frequently comprises an analog-to-digital converter for converting the analog voltage signal into a digital signal, from which the sensor value is extracted. On account of the analog-to-digital conversion, for example as a result of quantization errors, on account of possible disturbances in the transmission of the analog voltage signal via the signal line, for example as a result of electromagnetic interfering radiation, or on account of delays in filters, an accuracy of the sensor value extracted in the electronic controller may be lower than a capture accuracy of the measurement sensor.